1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a film, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a film forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress in increasing the density of integrated circuits, wiring gaps have become smaller. These minute wiring gaps are filled with insulator using a high-density plasma (HDP) CVD apparatus.
As wiring gaps are smaller, the capacitance between the wirings increases. One way to reduce the capacitance is to use an insulating film of small relative permittivity, i.e. low-permittivity (low-k) films, for interlayer insulating films. One example for low-permittivity films is a fluorine-containing silicon insulating film.
Conventionally, an HDP apparatus is required to fill the small gaps between wirings, and organosilane-based gas is used as raw material gas to form films for filling gaps.